A day in the life of me
by Fanfiction-no-jutsu
Summary: Hinata has a secret. Something she cannot tell ANYONE. But when one boy gets a little too familiar with her, her plan could be completely ruined... set in a deliquent-type school HinaSasu, HinaNaru, a little sakura- bashing in later chapters...
1. A WONDERFUL morning

Author's notes: Please do not flame  

Intro:

----

As I awake, the sun shines into my light eyes…. I roll off my bed and land with a big 'thump'. Let's just say it wasn't the greatest morning for me.  
----

**As the girl gets up from the hardwood floor, she brushes herself off. She walks up to the mirror and looks at herself. Her hair is a mess, she has bags under her eyes, and her pajamas are way too big for her. But she wakes up almost everyday, in that exact way every morning. **

" **HURRY, your going to be late for school again!!" Someone calls from downstairs.**

"**COMING!" She calls back.**

**She runs into her closet and picks out a baggy black long sleeve shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, her black undergarments, and runs into her washroom to change.**

**About five minutes later, she runs out into her room changed and almost ready. **

" **Wait a minute, I think I'm forgetting something." She says then ponders in thought.**

"**I remember now! I forgot to brush my hair!" The girl says.**

**She runs around her room like a lightning bullet trying to find her hairbrush.**

"**AH HAH! There it is," She says as she found her brush.**

"**Ah, well it may be a little old, but it still brushes my hair." She says inspecting the old hairbrush.**

**The girl brushes her long hair for about two to three minutes then rushes out her room with her school bag, which is coincidently---black as well. **

"**Took you awhile! Here's a piece of toast, a water bottle and some lunch money for ya." Says someone as she rushes past the other person collecting what the person is giving her.**

**The girl rushes out the door just in time to catch the bus, unlike most times---when she misses the bus.**

**As she gets on the bus to her high school, she tries to find a seat in the back of the bus.**

**----**

**To be continued…**

**----**

**Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter is too short, my Internet isn't really working so it takes time to upload the stories. Anyways, now you know that it's a girl, but which girl IS it? ;) **


	2. The seat in the back

**The short girl sits down in the very back seat of the bus (panting from running, might I add), where no one bothers to sit but her. **

"**I wonder why you've decided to take my seat"**

**The girl snaps out of her trance (she was spacing-out), and looks up at the smirking figure above her.**

"**U-um…this is your seat?" says the small female with a nervous smile.**

"**Damn right it is" states the tall boy before her.**

"**I-I'm s-so sorry…" She says with an apologetic look upon her face.**

"**Hey, aren't you a freshman?" He asks bluntly. **

"**Y-yes…I-isn't this t-the f-freshman bus?" The girl asks, very confused.**

"**Heh, I think you might've jumped on the wrong ride, kid" The boy states. "W-what..?" The girl expresses a small look of horror. She glances around, now realizing how everyone around her is much, ****much**** older than her. **

**She shifts over nervously, so that she's against the window side. He sits down beside her. **

"**The name's Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." The girl hadn't gotten a very good look at him before, considering she was the type of girl to look at someone out-of focus when speaking to them. He was very, very handsome. He had straight, spiky black hair…and coal-black eyes. This stood-out a lot due to his extremely pale skin. He looked like the silver moon against the black night sky. **

"**Uh…hello?" Sasuke asks a bit rudely, waving him hand back and forth, in front of the girls face.**

"**S-sorry! I h-hadn't r-realized that I-I s-spaced out…" She blushes from embarrassment. "M-my name's H-Hinata, Hinata H-Hyuuga, it's n-nice to m-meet y-you."**

"**Likewise Hyuuga, likewise." He smirks at her. **

**She blushes and looks away. **

**Hinata sits there, awkwardly might I add….looking out the window. "So…" the dark haired boy begins "First day?" The shy girl looks up "Hm? O-Oh….yes...i-it i-is…" **

"**What was your old school called?" Sasuke asks. She looks up at him slightly surprised he's still speaking to her. "S-Sir Charles t-the th-third" she answers. He gives her a look hinting at confusion "Never heard of it." She blushes again slightly, at having to talk more "I-It's a p-private s-school."**

"**So you're the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation?" He asks, but it sounds more like he's stating a fact. **

"**W-Well….I s-suppose s-so…" She looks suddenly downcast at this comment, and he decides to press no further for information concerning this subject. **

"**A-And y-you're the h-heir to t-the Uchiha C-Corporation?" She asks with slight hope at not being the only one that's an heir. "Nope." Hinata looks to the seat in front of her with disappointment. "O-Oh…"**

"**But my brother is" Sasuke says with an unreadable expression.**


	3. Rude awakening

"**A-ah….I see.." Hinata says awkwardly. "S-sorry for asking."**

"**Stop stuttering already. It's annoying." Sasuke answers back coldly. Hinata fidgets in her seat "Sorry for-" "And stop apologizing all the time" Sasuke interrupts. Hinata looks down at her lap while her face turns pink. **

"**That wasn't meant to be offensive, It's just fun teasing you." Sasuke turns and says while half smiling at Hinata. "Wha-"**

**But the shy girl didn't have enough time to answer, as the bus stopped and everyone rushed to get off. Sasuke gets up and leaves the bus.**

"**Uh….You okay? This is your school, right?" The bus driver asks. "O-oh, s-sorry…I… I just sp-spaced out f-for a s-second." She leaves the bus. 'Why do I keep spacing out?' she thinks to herself for a moment.**

**This school is much different from her last. This is a **_**public**_** school, which means a whole different crowd is here. 'Will I fit in? Oh, you know what? I don't even care if I'm the quiet emo girl in the back.' She wonders.**

**She walks up to the steps of the school, very nervous. People stare as she walks by. 'It's the new girl', they're all thinking.**

**Hinata walks up and opens the door to her new school. She rushes through the halls to her locker, as she has all her information already. She takes her needed books and heads for science class.**

**Hinata opens the door and sees the entire class in utter chaos. Students flirting, eating, chewing gum, spitting, talking, yelling, screaming, fighting, joking around. They all stop and turn around. Hinata raises her head slowly and shows a shy face. **

"**Hi" She squeaks out. **

**In two seconds flat, they all turn around and continue on. A few guys in the class walk up to her "Hey, so you're the girl, huh? Why you wearin' all black? You the new emo girl here?" they surround her, mockingly.**

**A promiscuously dressed girl walks up.**

"**Oh, shut it- TenTen already has that covered. Leave her alone, okay guys? Perhaps I want her to be my new best friend…" She smirks**

"**More like part of your new **_**collection**_**." Up walks a Blond teen with a spiral t-shirt. "Shut up Naruto! No one asked you!" She yells in a flirtatious manner. "Jeez, Sakura, not everyone wants to be your sidekick you know." He turns and winks at Hinata.**

**While Hinata's cheeks turn rosy she thinks 'I'm really not a toy, you know.'**

**But she has no idea what's in store for her next. **


	4. Wandering in the school

**Note: Hinata wears big and nerdy black glasses!**

**-- ---------**

"**Where…W-where i-is t-the teacher…?" Hinata trails off. The blond boy turns his attention back to Sakura "Sakura-chaaaan, where's sensei?" **

**The pink haired girl smirks playfully "We have a sensei?" Hinata starts to fidget under the gaze of the two. "U-Um…d-does t-that mean we d-don't have a…" But she is answered by an overweight man crashing through the door, breaking it in the process "GOOD AFTERNOON CLASS!" **

"**It's the morning Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto says as he shakes his in disappointment "Have you been drinking again?" **

"**No! Absolutely not!" Jiraiya slurs out while tripping over his own feet.**

"**Ya. Uh-huh, I'm gonna' believe that." Naruto rolls his eyes and supports jiraiya to his desk.**

**All the while the dark-haired girl is trying not to say something along the lines of "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Instead she thinks "WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

**She calms her inner self down and watches the blond boy assist his teacher 'Wow…that's actually…really sweet, in a weird way' (in her thoughts) "Sakura, mind getting the Advil ready for when he wakes up? …whenever he does anyway…" Naruto sighs **

"**Why do I have to help that old shitty man every time? What has he done for me?! Huh?!" Sakura snorts rudely "Please, Sakura?" Naruto turns around and gives a puppy-dog look to which Sakura goes "Kyaaaaaaaa!, so cute! Ok, Ok, fine. I'll help." A blushing Sakura and Naruto place the Advil and water in the right position for when the old man wakes up. **

**During this time, Hinata decides to slowly back away from the scene and looks around the class, everyone is still in chaos and there are no more seats. She steps over the trashed door and leaves quietly. **

**A pair of cerulean eyes watch her figure as she leaves. "Naruto! Help me with this lump! He's attached himself to my arm and…ewww…ew, he's drooling! Make it stoooop!!" The blond boy turns back around to help Sakura.**

**Hinata wanders the halls while looking through the windows on the doors of other classes (from a good distance), and not to surprise, it's like her first class, where no one did ANYTHING.**

**Considering Hinata was terrified at what her next teacher would be like, she tried finding the girl's washroom to hide in. As she was about to go into it, someone called out to her "Don't you have class?" She turns her head and finds Naruto there. "W-well I..I…I just t-thought t-that i-if h-he was a-asleep that….well…um…t-there w-were n-no seats…..a-and…" She was starting to blush. "Hey, I'm no teacher…don't worry about it" He smirks and once again winks at her. She bows and turns quickly to rush into the washroom. **

**Meanwhile Naruto's trying to hold his laughter at her cute display of emotions.**

**Hinata smacks her own head when inside the washroom 'Why, why, WHY did I bow!? And then leave!?' embarrassed, she finally notices that no one is in this washroom, as it's very tiny with few mirrors. She sits in a clean corner, wishing she had brought a hoodie, as it's cold. **

"**And so-I was like- WHY YOU WANNA BITCH TO ME? And then I kicked him in the nuts." She hears gum chewing and popping "Ahaha yesss, that's what'd I do to that complete douche!!" Two girls entered the washroom.**

**She looked up and saw two girl's towering over her, but not directly. More gum popping. "Hey. You skip class too?" The brown haired one with the messy buns on both sides of her head said. 'What class is there to attend?' thinks Hinata. **

"**Not that there's any sorta' class TO attend. I mean, my sensei is reading some shitty-ass porn book." The blond one with four pony-tails interrupts. **

"**Kakashi-sensei?! I heard he was hot without the mask. Is that a rumour or…."**

"**No one really knows, he wears a mask and a turtleneck ALL THE TIME so…ya, but his body isn't pathetic at least." The two girls continue their conversation.**

**Hinata slowly gets up and is about to walk away until "Heyyy, we're still talking to you, ya know!" says the brown-haired girl**

'**Wait, were they talking to me the whole time as well?' Hinata wonders. "Oh…..Um…s-sorry…." She looks down at her feet and then slowly walks back to them.**

"**You're new around here, right? My name's TenTen. This crazy-ass blond chick over here is Temari." It was quiet "HEY!" Temari yells as she hits TenTen's head. They both laugh. Hinata finally got an actual look at these people.**

**Covered in black clothing and semi-dark makeup, they both smiled at her.**

"**So…ya, let's hang out sometime, I mean- if you want." Temari says slightly awkwardly. **

**They start to walk out "D-definitely!" They smile again and then leave. Hinata didn't know why….but she felt as though they were good people.**

**She sat there until lunch. She then got up and walked to her locker where she found her lunch. She didn't want to eat in her homeroom (there is no cafeteria in this school), so she searched around for an empty room or corner to sit.**

**Hinata walks up to a door and opens it, knowing it's supposed to be an empty classroom. **

**In the room she sees Sasuke, the same boy from before- making out with promiscuously dressed girl. "O-Oh, m-my …..I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry!!" Her face turns bright red and she runs out quickly, and travels down a hall.**

**The dark-haired male looks on as she runs out, looking as if he wants to follow.**

"**Sasuke-kuuun, who was that girl? She was wearing all black, like, isn't that a bit out of style? She's not a girl you KNOW right? Sasuke-kun?" The unknown girl bats her eyelashes at him. "Hn. No…not really." The boy shakes his head lightly and continues kissing the girl.**

'**Not yet' He thinks.**


End file.
